Le bal
by Luman
Summary: Annabeth s'était faite pour ce bal. Oui, mais pour qui ? Post tome 5 PercyxAnnabeth


_**Hey !**_

 _ **On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un one shot sur Percy Jackson !**_

 _ **Il est vraiment très court, même pas 1000 mots, et il est très guimauve, sans aucun soucis. J'espère que ça va malgré tout vous plaire, cette idée m'est venue pendant les vacances.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Annabeth s'observa dans le miroir du salon. Pour une fois, elle s'était maquillée, et elle se trouvait plutôt belle. Ses yeux avaient été intensifiés par un joli « smoky » noir réalisé par sa belle mère et elle avait mis du mascara. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient bouclés, et elle portait une robe noire et grise légèrement moulante avec un petit décolleté. Elle avait mise ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de chouette et un bracelet bleu clair que Percy lui avait offert.

Derrière, dans le miroir, Annabeth vit la nouvelle femme de son père approcher.

-Tu es magnifique, lui dit elle gentiment, en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux en place.

La demie déesse tenta de sourire. Elle s'était faite belle, oui, mais pour qui ?

* * *

Pour la énième fois, elle décida de ne pas y aller. Son lycée organisait le traditionnel bal de promo ce soir, et elle avait voulu y aller.

Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas de cavalier.

Déjà que à son lycée, elle passait pour l'intello de service, qui ne parlait avec personne, et qui en plus était dyslexique. Les autres élèves se moquaient d'elle pour plein de raisons.

Mais la plus grosse raison, c'est qu'elle était _différente._ Même si ils étaient mortels, ils l'avaient compris. _Elle n'était pas comme eux_.

Il y a une semaine, Kristen, une peste de sa classe aux longs cheveux bruns et aux ongles parfaits était venue vers elle avec toute sa clique et lui avait demandé avec qui elle allait au bal en battant ses faux cils.

Annabeth avait répondu d'un air absent, qu'elle n'irait pas.

Kristen, avec un sourire, s'était moqué d'elle :

-Évidemment, t'es toute seule !

Et ses copines s'étaient mises à rire bêtement.

Annabeth avait sentie la colère monter en elle, et elle avait décidé qu'elle irait à cette fête.

Mais Kristen avait raison, elle était toute seule. Elle n'avait pas d'amis à San Francisco et elle ne pouvait pas demandé à Percy de faire le voyage New-York/Frisco juste pour un stupide bal.

C'était trop long et ça coûterait trop cher.

Annabeth se reprit. Elle irait à ce stupide bal. Accompagnée ou non.

* * *

Après avoir mis ses chaussures à talons, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte...

Sur Percy.

Il portait un pantalon et un veste de costume, ouverte sur une chemise bleue marine. Il avait même une cravate noire (bien nouée !). Ses cheveux étaient, comme à leur habitude, en bataille. Ses yeux si verts pétillaient.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

Son petit ami sourit, de ce sourire sarcastique et annonciateur d'embrouilles.* Elle adorait ce sourire.

-Bah, j'ai appris par la belle mère de ma petite amie que ladite petite amie comptait aller à son bal de promo toute seule.

Il s'avança vers elle.

-Sauf que son petit ami à décider de l'accompagner.

Percy avait posé sa main sur sa joue( à elle), et Annabeth ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes comme ça, à gouter les lèvres de l'autre. Puis ils se séparèrent et Percy prit la main d'Annabeth.

-Allons-y, fit son cavalier.

* * *

Le gymnase, décoré pour l'occasion, grouillait de monde. La musique était déjà à fond, les gens dansaient, parlaient, riaient.

Alors qu'ils fendaient la foule, Annabeth remarqua quelques filles et garçons, qui les observaient, stupéfiés. Ils ne s'imaginaient pas voir l'intello de service en robe, et encore moins accompagnée par un beau garçon comme Percy. Mais la sang mêlé ne voyait pas Kristen ou sa clique.

Percy s'arrêta, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Je vais chercher des boissons, tu en veux une ?

-Oui, s'il te plaît.

Pour toute réponse, son petit copain l'embrassa sur la tempe, et partit en quête desdites boissons.

Annabeth piétina un instant pour chercher Kristen, histoire de … De quoi ? De lui montrer Percy ? De lui prouver qu'elle était pas seule ?

Elle secoua la tête, souriante, se disant qu'elle était plus sage que ça.

Remarquant un attroupement près du bar, elle se dirigea vers celui-ci .

C'était Kristen et sa clique, qui parlaient à quelqu'un.

-Faudra que tu me files ton numéro ! Gloussa l'une d'elle.

-C'est quoi ton nom de famille ?

-Comment ça se fait que je t'ai jamais vu ici ? Demanda une autre.

-Parce que j'habite à New York.

Annabeth sentit son cœur s'accélérer. C'était la voix de Percy.

Et alors que toutes les filles s'extasiaient avec des « Ouaaaaaaaw » aigus et gloussants, la blonde s'avança vers Percy qui l'a remarqua.

Il l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, et lui donna un verre sous les yeux ébahis de Kristen et des autres.

Percy, qui devait être devin, l'embrassa devant les filles, sans la moindre gêne.

-Mais, mais mais … Bêla bêtement Kristen.

-Désolé, fit Percy en glissant sa main derrière le dos d'Annabeth, mais je voudrais inviter ma petite amie à danser.

Et le couple s'éloigna vers la piste de danse, tandis qu'Annabeth se disait qu'elle avait le meilleur petit ami au monde.

* * *

 _ ***C'est un extrait de Héros de l'Olympe, La Marque d'Athéna, que j'avais envie de mettre.**_

 _ **Et voilà ! C'est déjà fini, et j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter !**_


End file.
